


Story Ideas

by Durpy



Category: Little Witch Academia, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, i can't write, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durpy/pseuds/Durpy
Summary: I have always believed that Steven universe and little witch academia are two series that would work well together, i mean even some of the creators of little witch academia were fans of Steven universe. I can't write but i know others can, so these are just some of the ideas I had.Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I have always felt like Steven Universe and Little Witch Academia have been two show that would work well together yet I never see them crossed over, I won’t pretend to be good writer, but I know others are. I have 4 story ideas, they are listed in order on a rating scale of 1 to 10 (the lowest story isn’t bad rather I feel it was the one I put the least amount of thought into), along with a summery and ships, please feel free to use, just give credit. And don’t think what I say is set in stone, feel free to tinker and edit my ideas.

The Family Tree (V1): rating of 9. takes place after TV series of little witch academia and sometime after a single pale rose of Steven universe. Ships: Akko x Diana, Steven x Connie (even if she doesn’t make a physical appearance)

Synopsis: after the massive bombshells that have been dropped on him about his gem family, Steven decides he rather focus on the human side of him, after receiving a family tree from uncle Andy, he soon finds that he has very distant relatives (by marriage of course) that are magical, those relatives are the Cavendishes (I’d rather it be Diana who is related to Steven and not Akko due to the fact that Akko and Steven are very similar personality wise, that’s not to say they won’t meet but they aren’t the related ones), And decides to start learning about his family there, hi-jinks ensues: stuff from Diana being very suspicious that Steven is magic (there are no wizards in little witch academia) and or related to her, the new nine fighting corrupted gems, and least likely but very funny would be the gems teaching Luna Nova about gem history and biology.

The Sword Fighter of Luna Nova: rating of 7.5. takes place during tv series of Little Witch Academia and a very big time skip in Steven Universe due to the fact that in the show Connie is only about 12 or 13. Ships: Steven x Connie (even if he doesn’t make a physical appearance)

Synopsis: pretty self-explanatory, Connie gets accepted into Luna nova (as a goodbye gift Steven gives her the Repaired Rose’s sword), as part of the pink team (as reference to Steven’s gem) along with *insert names here, I couldn’t think of any*. She and her team get involved in the story of the TV series.

The family tree (V2): rating of 6. takes place after TV series of little witch academia and sometime after a single pale rose of Steven universe. Ships: Akko x Diana, Steven x Connie (even if she doesn’t make a physical appearance)

Synopsis: this is the reverse of V1 where Diana invites Steven to meet her after finding a distant relative (a male no less) who has magic, and the shenanigans begin.

Magic in Delmarva: rating of 4. takes place after TV series of little witch academia and after the recent episodes of Steven universe. Ships: none

Synopsis: due to the rise in magic Luna Nova has had to start keeping track of the magic, when they notice that in the state of Delmarva there is a massive amount of magic so they send the red, blue, and green teams (Amanda is especially excited because she is from America) and they head out to find what is causing it and inevitably get caught in the gem hullabaloo.

bonuses  
These are just two crossovers ideas i had for both but didn’t include the other

-Akko to the future (little witch academia x back to the future)

Akko goes back in time in a time traveling car that professor Croix invents. Now in the eighties, out of fuel and to make matters worse she has stops Diana’s parents from meeting. she and past Croix must find a way to power the time machine and save the marriage of Diana’s parents so Akko can get Back to the Future! (other two movies include (I want a joke about how Diana looks a little different between the first and second story))

-Legend of Steven: violin of space (Steven universe x legend of Zelda) (based on story that was never finished)

Connie after a long day of training with the gems (all of them minus bismuth, a single pale rose+ hasn’t happened yet but it is after the trial, for a timeline) warps back to the house with all of them, but on the warp back something goes amiss, she wakes up in a certain fairy-less kokiri’s house and joins him on his adventure. (Things I do need to mention: A, Connie plays the violin in the show, she will get the well-worn violin from Saria, and the violin of space [space is the opposite of time] when Link gets the ocarina of time and while Link has the Song of Time Connie has the Ballad of Space, B, When Link get a spiritual stone Connie will get two gem gemstones and will find Steven having become a guard for Zelda, the gems will later be found on the outfit of one of two mysterious ninjas, C: Instead of a horse Connie will have lion, D, Connie will start with a fencing sword and later pull Rose’s sword out of the temple of reality [the replacement for the temple of time because reality contains both space and time], E, Link will be able to talk just so it doesn’t get boring.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you do, don’t take my ideas as your only option, play around with them, you want to change a key detail go ahead, this (whatever you call this because this definitely isn’t a story) is your playground, any side notes I placed in this story are like everything else, suggestion, but they are suggestions I highly recommend you use. try and come up with your ideas I made this “thing” to bring attention to the fact that Steven Universe and Little Witch Academia have no crossovers, but if you can’t think of anything or you think my ideas are better feel free to use any these, just remember to give credit. Also, if you do plan on making a crossover leave a comment letting me know so I can get excited for it.


End file.
